My Darling Angel
by KageNoYoko
Summary: A hopeless fallen angel with a crush on the shining light of Aquors, and an ordinary girl lacking confidence in herself to be accepted by her crush. Good thing these two girls have the best (or worst) friends who are willing to help make their dreams come true.
1. Tsushima 'Yohane' Yoshiko

A/N: Decided to write this because there is only one YoshChika story here, when everyone just wants to write YoshRiko or Youshiko stories. This needs more lo~ove!

 **Hope everyone enjoys.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

At first Yoshiko wasn't able to realize what exactly the feeling in her chest was when she looked at the incredibly exuberant leader of Aquors as she bounced around the roof jumping from one conversation to another with an ease that the fallen angel lacked, but over time the incredibly dense ebon-haired girl was able to find the words to describe her feelings.

Of course that came with it's own share of problems as realizing her feelings made it much more difficult to speak with or about Chika without slipping into her fallen angel persona to try and hide her nerves about the girl. A few members of the idol group might have noticed that Yoshiko transformed into Yohane more often when Chika was around, but no one brought it up to Yoshiko's relief.

That is of course until Hanamaru and Ruby had a chance to bring the topic up one night after school while the trio were sitting around the living room at Ruby's house studying for an upcoming test, when Yoshiko had no chance of escaping since she desperately needed the help so that she wouldn't fail.

"Is there something wrong Yoshiko, you've been acting kind of strange recently" Hanamaru was the first to speak up as the girls took a break from looking up information in their textbooks, and the childhood friend duo immediately caught that Yoshiko tensed up at the question.

Releasing a nervous laugh and averting her eyes from Hanamaru almost immediately Yoshiko reached up to scratch her cheek as her mind worked furiously to try and think of a way to change the subject "err Ruby, what did you get for question four?" She asked the redhead in hopes of distracting Hanamaru long enough for her to forget about this line of questioning.

"Don't try to change the subject Yo-shi-ko" Hanamaru warned her friend as she glared at the taller girl, actually making the girl cower under her gaze. Even though Yoshiko knew that there was nothing Hanamaru could do to hurt or threaten her, she definitely was still terrified of the tiny girl.

Mumbling and fumbling over her words for a few minutes as her brain desperately tried to think of something to say in a futile hope that she could avoid this conversation, Yoshiko's entire body froze up when she felt Hanamaru rest one of her hands over the one that Yoshiko had laying on the table the three girls were using for their studying.

"You can tell us about whatever is bothering you Yoshiko" Hanamaru reassured her childhood friend softly "neither of us will judge you." A brief look over allowed Yoshiko to see Ruby nodding in agreement, almost bringing a small smile to the fallen angel's face.

A moment of silence passed between the three friends as Yoshiko digested what her friends were offering to her, and the fallen angel lowered her head so that neither girl could see her eyes, worrying the pair momentarily.

Ruby jumped when Yoshiko flew to her feet and struck her fallen angel pose with an accompanying evil laugh, while Hanamaru just smiled good-naturedly at how silly her friends could be.

"Alas it is true that the great fallen angel Yohane has been cursed by the heavens once again, as they have sent an envoy of the heavens down to taunt me for my sins!" Yoshiko cried out in faux despair to her friends, leaving them to try and decipher what the girl was trying to say.

Ruby was the first to seemingly pick up on what Yoshiko was telling them and spoke up shyly to her friend "are you saying that you've met an angel?" She guessed based on everything that Yoshiko tended to say when she was acting as a fallen angel.

"The gods mock me for my fall from grace by placing one of their chosen messengers in my presence, and she has cast a spell upon me that is causing my body to betray me" Yoshiko continued to explain to her friends, causing a flicker of understanding to appear in Hanamaru's eyes.

"You like someone!" Hanamaru cried out happily, making Ruby jump again and almost fall over from the surprise. Yoshiko looked ready to bolt from the room at Hanamaru's eager announcement of her feelings, and hurried around the table to shove her hands over her friend's big mouth.

"Keep it down Zuramaru, Dia is upstairs with Mari and I don't want them to hear about this!" Yoshiko hissed at the tiny girl, and did not remove her hands until Hanamaru nodded in understanding and the ebon-haired girl was sure that she wasn't going to shout again.

"But who is it Yoshiko, the only people that we really spend a lot of time with are the other members of Aquors" Ruby pointed out helpfully, causing Hanamaru's brain to begin working furiously to try and eliminate potential candidates for Yoshiko's interest.

"It can't be either of us" Hanamaru mumbled just loud enough for her friends to overhear her "I don't think that Yoshiko is brave enough to bring up the topic to someone that she is attracted to."

Yoshiko released an indignant cry at Hanamaru's hypothesis, but deflated almost immediately "that is true" she mumbled forlornly to her friends.

"I don't think that it would be Dia or any of the third years, even though she was so quick to make me be quiet she didn't specify either Dia or Mari" the brunette continued without losing steam, gaining Ruby's interest in how methodical her friend was being about this.

"So it's one of the second-years?" Ruby summarized Hanamaru's thoughts, earning a nod from her best friend as she continued to wrack her brain about this topic while Yoshiko kind of sat there nervously.

"Yoshiko and Yo spend a lot of time together because they take the same bus home, but she also spends time with Riko since they're in the same sub-unit and she's the one most willing to play along with Yohane" Maru pointed out logically while Ruby hung off of every word her friend said.

Neither girl noticed that Yoshiko's face was turning red as Maru kept listing off things about the two second-years that made them more likely to be Yoshiko's crush, completely ignoring the third option.

Eventually Yoshiko couldn't take this guessing game any more and became impatient with her friends, so she just decided to shout out the answer, completely ignoring her own embarrassment for the moment and the fact that the third years were just upstairs and likely to overhear "it's Chika you fools!"

Pausing just as she was about to make another point about either of the second-years that Yoshiko spent more time with, both of Yoshiko's friends showed surprise at the ebon-haired girl's admission "Chika?" both repeated in amazement and disbelief.

Yoshiko sat back down at her spot hard with a huff and a red face after shouting out her crush, making Hanamaru giggle at how cute her friend could sometimes be, though in the back of her mind she was sure that Dia and Mari had overheard her by this point.

"Alas the shining light of Aquors has captured my dark heart in her warm embrace, and cast a spell of confusion upon me!" Yoshiko admitted as Yohane to her friends, earning nods of understanding from the pair.

"Who would have guessed that Yoshiko would fall for Chika of all people?" Ruby mumbled cheerfully while Hanamaru seemed to be thinking about this a bit more deeply with a small smile upon her face.

"I think that it's because Chika accepted Yoshiko for who she was when we first recruited her to Aquors" Hanamaru suggested in a perky voice, memories of Chika eagerly holding out a hand to the fallen angel with a bright smile on her face.

"Could you two not talk about me like I'm not here" Yoshiko complained loudly as she continued pouting at her friend's antics. She was beginning to regret confiding in the pair about her feelings towards Aquors leader, and starting to think that she should have just told Riko instead.

"But its so sweet Yoshiko" Hanamaru gushed to Yoshiko happily "maybe Chika will be the one to fill your dark soul with light!" She chirped happily, not catching the disbelieving looks from her two friends at the comment.

A moment of silence passed between the trio and it was Ruby who spoke up next "so what are you going to do about your crush on Chika?" The tiny redhead asked her friend, locking those striking cotton candy colored eyes upon the fallen angel, making Yoshiko slightly nervous.

Stuttering momentarily at the attention of her littlest demon upon her, Yoshiko recovered quickly and coughed to hide her slip-up before ploughing on in typical fashion "of course the great fallen angel will not allow some holy messenger to defeat her. I will show this goddess that the fallen angel is more powerful then any divine being, and force her to fall with me into the darkness of eternity."

"Does that sound romantic to you Hanamaru?" Ruby whispered to her friend after Yoshiko's speech, the two girls pressing their shoulders together as they watched Yoshiko's performance.

"Well it's Yoshiko so maybe she's trying to be romantic in her own special way" Hanamaru suggested back with a small laugh, trying to rationalize Yoshiko's chuuni tendencies. Not that either girl would use that word to describe their friend aloud, since they liked Yoshiko and her games were mostly harmless.

"Are you going to confess to her soon Yoshiko?" Ruby inquired with a small smile, a little eager to see love blossom in the idol group much like it had in Muses back in the day. She had memories of her big sister crying for days when she heard that her beloved Eli had been taken, crushing one of the ebony-haired girl's childhood dreams.

"Are the both of you so foolish to think that it will simply be that easy for me to confess my need to make another angel fall with me?" Yoshiko asked her friends in a somewhat commanding voice that lost a lot of its power from the way the girl's cheeks were puffed out.

"So what you're saying is that we need a plan?" Ruby asked as excitement began to leak into her tone, and Hanamaru's eyes were also beginning to sparkle, making Yoshiko a bit nervous.

"Yes I suppose that a plan of action would be wise if I am to make my case to the wonderful angel before me if I hope to get her agree to give up her divinity" Yoshiko agreed unsurely, not liking the looks in her friends eyes.

The duo released a loud cheer and a cry about this being just like one of their love novels, before their homework was completely forgotten for the moment so that they could begin drawing up plans to help Yoshiko confess to Chika.

Meanwhile Yoshiko groaned and definitely regretted bringing this topic up with her friends, and started to wonder if asking Mari for help would be less painful.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **A/N: Poor Yoshiko, she has both the best and worst friends, and I enjoy making her an embarrassed little fallen angel. Writing her was surprisingly easy and I may have had a bit too much fun with her Yohane personality.**

 **The core idea for this was definitely based on S1 Ep 5's ending where Chika smiled so brightly at Yoshiko despite our poor little chuuni being such a hopeless dork, and because I've been on a kick of writing uncommon pairing fics in the last few weeks.**

 **At the moment this is planned to be a two-shot with a possibly Omake chapter afterwards since I really want to write about Yoshiko and Chika being goofballs together.**

 **I could see Dia cry when she heard that Eli is in a relationship with someone, but I'm keeping that topic intentionally vague since I don't know if I may explore it in the future.**

 **An update to my Hono-Maki story is in the works and I'm hoping to get it finished soon, so look forward to that and the second half of this story.**

 **Until then I love all of you, see you next time.**


	2. Takami Chika

**A/N: please see the bottom of the chapter for an explanation of where I've been and everything that's happened recently.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Chika wasn't usually a person to hold back and take things slowly, preferring instead to jump forward into anything that stood in her path with boundless optimism and a never-give-up attitude, but she was feeling oddly pensive about this topic.

Sitting in the Ryokan together with her two childhood friends Chika was dressed up looking rather more mature than usual in a white kimono as part of her family's summer plan to bring in more tourists by changing what they wore, and had her orange hair down for a change. Neither Yo or Kanan were used to seeing the ginger with her hair down very often, and had to quietly admit that it certainly made the ginger look more mature.

The three girls were sitting around Chika's room after the ginger sent out a hurried message to her two oldest friends for help with a problem that she had said was of "utmost importance!" Needless to say the two had hurried over since Chika normally wasn't so serious about these kinds of things, and were somewhat worried about their mikan friend.

"So what was the big emergency about Chika?" Kanan was the first to breach the topic as she sat on her younger friends bed trying not to blush at the sight of Chika looking so mature as she nursed a cup of tea the ginger had served to her guests.

Blinking her bright pink eyes over at the diver as though she had no idea what Kanan was talking about, Chika straightened from handing a cup of tea to Yo and turned to face her other childhood friend fully "What do you mean Kanan, can't I just call you two up to spend time together every now and then?"

Kanan might have believed Chika's lie if not for the years that she'd known the ginger, and was able to pick up the obvious nerves in Chika's laugh, or the way that her eyes were darting around the room anywhere but at the older girl, and was going to press a little further in hopes of making her best friend break.

Yo saved Kanan the trouble by reaching up with the hand not holding her cup of tea and grabbing onto Chika's fingers, gaining the attention of the girl and causing her to half-turn back to look at Yo sitting on the floor.

"There's no need to worry about anything first mate Chika, captain Yousoro is here to listen to your problems!" The ashen-haired girl announced in her most confident voice, even offering a salute to her childhood friend after setting down her teacup momentarily. The show of support from her friends brought tears of happiness to Chika's eyes, and she was tempted to launch herself at Yo for a big hug, only holding back because she knew that her sisters would yell at her if she wrinkled her kimono.

"You should stop trying to take all of the worlds problems upon yourself Chika" Kanan advised gently to her friend with a comforting smile, only making the gingers heart swell further and make it difficult to hold back tears.

It took a few minutes for Chika to regain her composure so that the girls could talk about whatever was weighing on Chika's mind, but finally the trio were able to get to the heart of the problem as Chika took a seat on the bed next to Kanan and hugged her shrimp plush to her chest.

"Guys…" Chika began in a quiet voice as she stared down at the floor nervously, making Kanan and Yo lean in closer to the girl in anticipation of whatever the ginger's secret could be. Neither girl were prepared for what the ginger admitted though despite any amount of preparation.

"I think that I'm gay!" Chika cried out as though it were a big secret, likely shaking the entire ryokan and causing chaos erupted in the room as both Yo and Kanan fell back and began laughing at their silly Mikan's fears.

"Mou, this is serious guys!" the ginger whined at her friends as she watched the duo whom she had hoped would take her seriously were laughing about her problem as though it weren't a big deal. Suddenly Chika felt like she should have followed her first instinct and told Riko about her problem instead, unaware of the madness that would have ensued from that choice.

Once the two managed to catch their breath the duo were all apologies for losing their composure over Chika's admission, and a quick apology to Chika's older sister for being so loud when she poked her head into the room to scold the trio, so that they could get down to the crux of the matter.

"I think that everyone in Aquors knows that you're gay Chika" Kanan informed the ginger as though it were no big deal despite how much it had been weighing on Chika's mind leading up to her admission.

"How could anyone possibly know about this before I did?" Chika inquired with her big eyes that made both of her friends coo at how adorable the ginger could be. They only barely managed to hold back from pulling Chika into a hug and making a mikan sandwich out of the leader of the idol group.

"All of the signs were pretty obvious Chika" Yo admitted to her best friend with a light laugh at the ginger's expense as she pouted "have you not noticed the way that your eyes linger on everyone while we're getting changed for practise?"

Blinking in confusion at what Yo was attempting to imply, Chika offered her own opinion on the matter "I just thought that was something that all girls did" she told her friends innocently, earning a muffled scoff from Kanan.

"Chika, you have to be the third most gay member of Aquors, right after Mari" Kanan informed her two friends. Both girls caught the look in Chika's eye at the information and knew perfectly well what question the mikan was going to ask next.

"Who's the most gay member if Mari is second?" Chika asked in an innocent voice that didn't reflect the topic that the three girls were talking about. Neither girl wanted to reveal that information to Chika though, so they quickly changed the topic with practise gained from years of working together to steer conversations away from dangerous topics around Chika.

"So what made you finally realise that you were gay Chika?" Yo asked the mikan straight on, having somewhat of an idea but wanting to hear it from Chika's mouth. Both girls unconsciously leaned in towards Chika curiously at what the gingers answer would be.

Chika blushed and began to fidget on the bed with her hands in her lap as all attention fell upon her, the girl's pink eyes looking anywhere but at her two friends as she tried to work up the courage to admit her deep secret to the duo.

As the combination of emotions swirled in her head to a breaking point, Chika grew angrier at herself for being unable to just spit it out, and finally jumped to her feet to shout it as loud as she could to her friends "I think that Yoshiko is super-pretty!"

Yo and Kanan were momentarily stunned at Chika's announcement and watched the ginger with large eyes, thankfully Chika couldn't see any judgement in those eyes and quietly sighed in relief that she could still rely on her two oldest friends with this information.

The moment was completely ruined when Kanan was the first to turn away from Chika and mumble something under her breath that was likely supposed to remain a secret, but both second-years managed to catch "damn, it looks like I owe Mari lunch."

"What! You were betting with Mari to see who I/Chika was interested in?" Kanan's two friends shouted at the girl, earning a blush from the normally unflappable blue-haired girl along with a nervous laugh.

"I didn't really get it when Mari insisted on making that bet with me, so I agreed without really thinking about it" Kanan assured the pair quickly. Hoping to ease some of her friend's concerns Kanan chose to add a little extra information "if it's any consolation Mari managed to talk Dia into joining the bet as well."

Chika loudly sat down on the bed with a pout and Kanan caught the ginger mumble something about 'friends making bets behind her back,' but Kanan was sure that the girl wasn't really angry about it since Chika wasn't that kind of person, so they just sat in silence for a few minutes.

This was broken by another interruption from the demon of the inn appearing to give a second warning, and Mito also warned the trio that if they kept it up she was going to throw the two girls out and put Chika to work for the rest of the day, quickly making the trio assure her that they would keep it down.

"Okay, so you have a crush on Yoshiko, what are you going to do about it Chika?" Yo asked her friend as they settled into more casual conversation now that all of the surprises were out of the way.

"I don't know!" Chika moaned back as she sat next to Kanan and hung her head "Yoshiko is so special and amazing, how am I supposed to catch the attention of someone like her?"

Neither girl would use those particular words to describe the fallen angel, but gave Chika the benefit of the doubt for now and carried on with the conversation "do you want to ask her out on a date?" Yo was the first to broach the obvious solution.

"Would she even accept me if I did?" Chika replied doubtfully, sounding surprisingly unsure of herself considering her normal personality to her friend's surprise.

"I don't think that anyone could dare deny you with your boundless optimism Chika" Kanan tried to reassure her friend with an amused smile and light laugh that Yo shared, while Chika pouted at being teased for the way she acted.

Yo momentarily became pensive as the real question of how Chika could gain the attention of the fallen angel bounced around in her mind, and found herself coming to a solution that would certainly fit Chika.

"I think that I might have an idea, but we're going to have to work together to make it happen" Yo informed her friends with a small smile that they quickly matched, always willing to play along with Yo's ideas since they were normally a lot of fun.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **A/N: Okay so a lot of stuff happened between the last time I published anything and now, so I should probably explain a bit of the core details.**

 **First of all I wasn't too sure about how I wanted to do the second part of this for the last month or so, and have been focusing on rough drafts for other ideas when I've gotten working on stories, so that's been a bit of a stumbling block.**

 **Second my computer decided that it wanted to start crapping out on me, so I ended up doing a format back to an earlier version. Only it decided to cause a driver conflict that made the sound on my computer refuse to work that I personally couldn't figure out, so I was hesitant to reinstall my core programs back onto my system in case I needed to take it in to a shop to fix (ultimately had to take it in anyways, but the problem was fixed).**

 **Third a new Warcraft expansion went live this month, and I couldn't resist getting back into the game (despite multiple times thinking I was "done" with the series after burning out three times at endgame, and have been playing through the new content slowly.**

 **Otherwise I've been doing more real-life stuff that takes me away from my computer for a few hours at a time, which means less time to write when I get the urge, but is probably more healthy for me (arguably.)**

 **Regardless I already have a mental image of how I want the third part of this story to go down, and I believe that I'm going to top off the story at four parts, so look forward to the next two chapters coming up hopefully sooner than this one did.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delays, but I still love you guys and are thinking about you and how to update (most) of my stories. Until next time everyone!**


End file.
